


Percy's Little Bird

by WitherStorm1N



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Demigod Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Fluff, Self Defence Classes, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherStorm1N/pseuds/WitherStorm1N
Summary: When Percy is in Gotham, he meets Dick Grayson crying in an alleyway. This small event leads to events that spiral out of control beyond what anybody could have predicted. Gotham villains prepare - you're under attack from not one demigod, but two.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Dick Grayson, Nico di Angelo & The Seven & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Bruce Wayne, The Seven (Percy Jackson) & Bruce Wayne, The Seven (Percy Jackson) & Dick Grayson, Will Solace & Dick Grayson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Percy's Little Bird

Percy didn’t know why he was in Gotham. All he knew is that he had felt this TUG, pulling him there. So he had vapour-travelled to Gotham, where he heard someone crying. Pulling out Riptide, Percy cautiously approached the alleyway where the noise was coming from, to find a small boy, curled up against the wall.  
“Hey.” Percy said softly, uncertain if the boy was a monster in disguise, or just as he appeared, a little boy. The boy looked up, revealing his startling blue eyes.  
“Who… Who are you?” The boy asked. Yeah, that settled it. EVERY monster knew who Percy was. Percy put Riptide away, and knelt down in front of the boy.  
“I’m Pery Jackson. What’s your name?” He asked.  
“Richard. B-But everyone calls me Dick.” The boy said quietly, and Percy desperately repressed the urge to laugh.  
“Okay then, uh, Dick. You want to tell me why you’re here in this alley? I mean, I don’t know about you, but I’d rather be somewhere warm. You wanna go get something to eat, and you can tell me what’s happening with you?” Percy asked. Dick nodded, so Percy took his hand and led him to a nearby McDonald’s. After they had both gotten cheeseburgers, fries, and drinks (Coke for Percy, orange juice for Dick), Percy looked expectantly at Dick.  
“My parents died a week ago.” Dick started, poking at his fries. “We were the Flying Graysons. Trapeze artists. They always called me their little Robin. O-One day, they were performing, b-but… but a bad man cut the wire. And. And they fell. I-I’ve been adopted by this rich man, Bruce Wayne, but I just… I don’t know why he took me in. H-He’s never around. S-So, I ran away. O-Obviously, he only adopted m-me so that he’d get good press!”   
Percy looked at Dick with an expression of sympathy. He was used to tragic stories. He was a demigod after all, and demigods tended to have tragic backstories. It was practically a requirement to be a demigod! After a little while, though, he spoke quietly.  
“You know, why don’t I tell you a story?” He asked. Dick nodded, so Percy started. “Once upon a time, there was a little boy. He was six years old. His mom was a beautiful woman, and the kindest person you’ll ever meet. But one day, she married a man who was very mean to the little boy. He would hit the little boy a lot, and hurt him a lot. He told hm that if he ever told his mom, he would hurt her. So the little boy didn’t do anything. But one day the mom found out, and confronted the mean man. The man got really angry at her, and ended up… ended up stabbing her to death. The little boy watched everything, and held his mom while she died. Then, terrified of what the mean man might do to him, the little boy ran away. But, when he was twelve, the boy met his dad, and went to a special summer camp.”   
“That’s a really sad story. Why did you tell me that story?” Dick asked, confused. Percy did his best to smile.  
“That little boy was me, Dick. But Dick, let me tell you something – I’m pretty sure this Bruce fellow wouldn’t adopt you if he didn’t go home. And besides, you have to at least try, right?” Percy asked. Dick nodded.  
“Percy… I-I think I want to go back.” Dick said softly. Percy smiled gently, and reached over to ruffle Dick’s hair.  
“Want me to come with you?” He asked. Dick nodded, but Percy could tell the small boy was exhausted. “Come on. I’ll give you a piggyback.”

~*~

When they arrived at Wayne Manor, Percy knocked on the door, which woke Dick up.  
“We home, Percy?” Dick mumbled, still half asleep. Percy helped him down to the ground.  
“We’re back at Wayne Manor, Little Birdie.” Percy said quietly, before the door opened.  
“Dick?” A large man asked. Dick ran into his arms and started to cry.  
“I’m sorry, Bruce! I promise I won’t ever run away again! Never ever!” Dick wailed.   
“And I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you when you needed me. Now then, who is this young man who brought you home?” Bruce asked, standing up to look at Percy. Percy looked right back, using what he liked to call his ‘Wolf Stare’. Surprisingly, Bruce met Percy’s eyes and held his ground.  
“Percy Jackson, sir.” Percy said, holding his hand out to shake hands. After a firm handshake, Dick started bouncing around.  
“Can Percy come in? Please? Please, please, please, please-“ Dick babbled.  
“Little Bird, it’s pretty late. I’m not sure if Bruce-“  
“Nonsense, of course you can come in!” Bruce said, and led Percy into the living room. 

~*~

Percy sat down across from Bruce, as Dick wandered off to get into some dry clothes.  
“Thank you so much for bringing him home. If there’s any way that I can repay you, please, name it.” Bruce started, but Percy waved him off.  
“It’s no problem. I was orphaned at a young age, just like him. And well, I just wish that I had gotten the same opportunities that he’s getting right now. I didn’t want to see him throw this opportunity away.” Percy explained. “Although, if you happen to have any blue pancakes, I wouldn’t say no.”  
“Blue… pancakes?”  
“I’m kidding. Mostly.” Percy laughed. Bruce shook his head. “You know, he’s a good kid.”  
“He really is. I must be the luckiest man in the world to have the privilege of raising him.”   
“You know, I run a self defence class. If he wanted, he could come join. I’d love to be able to spend time with him – he’s a good kid.” Percy suggested. He did actually run a self defence class – in fact, he owned his own gym, where he ran sword fighting and martial arts classes for demigods that wanted to live with their families and still get year-round training. Bruce looked at Percy for a long moment, before he nodded.   
“That sounds fine. Location and time?” Bruce asked.  
“I’ll probably have to start him out with one-on-one classes, just to teach him the basics. So how about… Friday, at 3pm?” Percy suggested after thinking for a moment.  
“That should work. I trust you know about his, ah, circumstances?” Bruce asked awkwardly. Percy nodded.  
“Yes. He told me about it, actually. His acrobatics will work really well with the style of fighting I’m planning for him. Plus, I’ve got a trapeze set at my gym, if he ever wants to use it. And you’re welcome to come and train too – I would love to train Batman.” Percy explained with a grin. Immediately, Bruce was on his feet.  
“How do you know?” He snarled. Percy got to his feet, resisting the urge to reach for Riptide.  
“It’s pretty obvious, actually. Nobody else has both the money to pay for all the gadgets Batman uses, as well as the same build and jawline. Plus, you know, you’ve never been seen in the same room as Batman. But don’t worry – I’m not a threat. My lips are sealed.” Percy explained. Bruce stared at him in shocked silence.  
“And you believe you can go up against me?” Bruce finally asked. Percy snorted.  
“Oh, I don’t just believe I can go up against you. I know I can. Bring your gadgets and costume – we’ll spar after Dick’s class. Unless, of course, you’re scared?” Percy asked. Bruce smirked.  
“It’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a rewrite of 'Percy's Little Bird', which was originally posted on my Wattpad account, Withered_Kitten. Please remember to leave a kudos to let me know you liked it! And feel free to comment - even if you just say hi, it makes my day!
> 
> Peace out,  
> <3 Wither


End file.
